The embodiments herein relate generally to a system for converting hand trucks with fixed platforms and having one of a variety of configurations so as to provide an adjustable shelf assembly.
Hand trucks are useful for moving large and/or heavy items from place to place. However, conventional hand trucks have fixed platforms, limiting the ability to move items from one height to another. Back-breaking efforts are often needed to move items from the fixed platform of a conventional hand truck to its desired destination. The same can be said for moving an item from a particular height above the floor down to the fixed platform.
Efforts have been made in the past to provide a hand truck that employs platform adjustability as sold to consumers, including efforts by this invento as set forth in the '792 Provisional Application incorporated herein. While helpful to those consumers who regularly needed to move items from one height to another, such adjustable platform hand trucks may be more expensive than is necessary for the average consumer who only needs hand trucks to move items from one location to another, or who only regularly moves light objects that do not require back-breaking efforts. On the other hand, if such a consumer already has a conventional hand truck, but wants the ability on occasion to employ the hand truck to move items from one height to another, purchasing a second hand truck with built in adjustability doesn't make much economic sense.
The present invention solves at least some of the limitations associated with prior hand trucks, as described below.